Insanity
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: Second in a Series. Sequel to Dance of Death.*** The Valar save him from insane mortal girls and equally insane brothers.
1. Insanity

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings.

This story is a sequel to **Dance of Death**.

* * *

**Chapter One: Insanity**

_Great East Road. August 25th, 2996, Third Age._

.

"So how do you propose we do this?" Elladan whispered softly.

"I think we should spread out and attack from all sides, by the time they realize they are being attacked, we will have killed most of them," Elrohir replied thoughtfully.

Elladan nodded. "That sounds good, what do you think, Buffy?" he asked the golden haired warrior crouching on his left. "Buffy?" he asked again after receiving no answer. He turned to see why his friend did not answer and frowned when he found she was not there.

"Buffy?" he hissed looking around.

"I do not think she liked my plan very much," Elrohir said dryly.

"What?" Elladan asked confused still searching for his friend.

His brother elbowed him and pointed towards the orcs they were planning to attack. His heart stopped when he saw Buffy strolling towards them without a care in the world. "Ai! What in Elbereth's name is she doing?"

"I told you she was insane, but did you believe me? No. 'She is not insane, she's just different'," he mocked. "Different? Ha! Well there my brother is your proof. Do you believe me now?"

Elladan ignored his twin's 'I told you so', and focused on the spectacle before him. Elrohir joined him and they watched with bated breath as their insane friend caught the orcs' attention.

"Now lookie here boys, it looks like diner is served," one of the orcs growled gleefully, salivating at the thought of having such a pretty morsel at his mercy.

"God," Buffy said looking towards the sky as if to say, why me? "Don't you guys have any new material? I mean seriously, if I got a dolar for every time I heard a bad guy use that line, I'd be like freakin' Richie Rich by now. "Really, I work hard on my punning, would it be too much to ask for an enemy that takes a little pride in theirs? It's days like these that make me appreciate Spike in his 'before he got neutered days'-by his soul I mean, not when he got the chip, 'cause he was actually even funnier after he got the chip," she said reminiscently, wearing a fond smile. "Now that guy knew a thing or two about humor."

"Why, look at the little girl, insulting orcs without fear. I don't think she understands what's gonna happen to her, boys," the orc taunted. "After me and my boys are done playing with you," he said leering at her in such a way it made Elladan's skin crawl. "We're gonna eat ya. I'm gonna enjoy sucking the meat of your bones."

Elladan cringed thinking about what his dear naneth must have gone through, and how lucky they were for managing to save her before they started eating her. The mere thought of not making it in time to save their naneth caused a white-hot blinding rage He was going to kill every last one of these filthy beasts. He would make sure they never did to anyone what they did to his naneth, least of all to Buffy. They would never get a chance to touch his friend, he'd make sure of that.

Buffy gagged. "Ew! I know I haven't been on a date for a while, but I'm not that desperate."

The orc grinned evilly at her disgust showing his rotting teeth.

"Wow, seriously dude, dental hygiene, big plus on the dating scene."

The orcs started taunting Buffy by telling her what they intended to do with her in detail, turning Elrohir and Elladan's stomach in the process. The orc that threatened Buffy earlier stepped forward intending to grab Buffy, but was halted when his head was parted from his body in one clean sweep. Silence reigned while the orcs gaped at Buffy holding a red Scythe stained with black blood.

Buffy grinned wickedly. "Didn't see that one coming, now did you?" she taunted before attacking the remaining still shocked orcs.

Elladan turned to Elrohir with a grin. "I like her kind of madness, keeps things interesting," he said before joining their friend in the fight.

"By the Valar, he is just as insane as she is," he muttered before he joined Buffy and his twin in battle.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. Let me know what you think? I want to do a couple of stories about their friendship, the adventures they have along the way, and the impact it has on others, and then a multi-chapter story about Buffy, and her reason for being in middle earth. What do you think?  
For my Gimli's sisters fans; I'm working on it. Somehow, I just can't seem to write Buffy and Faith's asses out of Lothlorién. Suggestions will be appreciated. I'm trying though, so stick with me. Writing these little stories help me stay in the LotR fandom.


	2. X Marks the Spot

X Marks the Spot

_Old Forest. November 6th, 2996, Third Age._

"This is all your fault!" Elladan growled at Buffy.

"No it's not, this one was totally yours. I told you it was a stupid plan!"

"It was your plan!"

"That's how I knew it was stupid!"

"Ai, sweet Eru, what have I done to deserve this?" Elladan cried.

"Well, according to Elrohir, you've done plenty to deserve this."

Buffy shrugged casually when he glared. "Well you asked, I just answered."

"Shut up!"

Buffy grinned. "Nice, I see I'm starting to rub off on you."

Just when Elladan prepared to jump up and strangle her to death, Elrohir interrupted. "Now, now children, play nice. Buffy, I think you should apologize to Elladan," he said holding up his hand to silence her interruptions. "Yes, I know it was not your intention for this to happen," Elladan harrumphed doubtfully, starting to voice his opinion but stopped when his brothers glared, "Nevertheless it happened, and apologizing is the polite thing to do."

He turned to his brother. "And you should apologize to Buffy for yelling at her, because you know it was an accident," he finished, giving his brother a hard stare.

"Fine," I'll apologize," Buffy said. "I apologize for shooting you in the ass, it was an accident, and in my defense I can only say, I told you to duck."

Elladan glared. "That is the reason I have an arrow embedded in my left butt-cheek you insane woman, because I did as you said and ducked!"

"Oh shut it you big baby, it's not like it's in deep."

"You shot me in the ass, Buffy! For Eru's sake, what happened to 'don't worry about it, I have a natural affinity with weapons'? I told you using a bow and arrow without any practise was a bad idea!"

Buffy smirked evilly. "So is mocking my name and height."

Elladan gaped at her in shock. "I knew it! I knew you did it on purpose! You are insane! When I get this arrow out of my ass, I am going to stab you to death with it!" he screamed.

Elrohir grinned at his brother's threat and Buffy's 'just try it' look, before turning to his friend. "Buffy, go somewhere that isn't here, I am about to treat his wound and I doubt it is something you want to see, believe me, I wish I would not have to see it."

"Oh yeah, I really don't need to see that," she shuddered dramatically. Elladan's glare promised retribution to both of them, for making fun of him.

Buffy turned and left the camp, followed by Elladan's death threats. Her mouth was curved into a tiny smile. Elladan actually believed her when she hinted at shooting him on purpose. "That oughta show him not to mock me name, my mother gave me that name," she murmured softly. The last thing she heard before the distance was too large for even her Slayer hearing, was Elrohir asking his brother, "So tell me, do you still like her kind of madness?" followed by a litany of curses that would impress even Faith.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your thoughts about this story, it really means a lot that you guys took the time to review. I hope you'll give me some feedback on this chapter. I'm not sure I did a good job with Buffy. Anyway, thanks.


	3. Sing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Sing**

.

_Old Forest. December 25th, 2996, Third Age._

.

.

.

She was troubled. He saw it happen from time to time. She would revert into herself, stay silent, and stare off into the distance. She would never tell them what troubled her, but he imagined it was her past, and what she left behind.

Elladan did not like seeing her this way. The woman he and his brother had come to know and love, was a strong warrior, who, to his and Elrohir's annoyance seemed incapable of silence, not even during battle. She was open, yet she never let them see her pain, be it in body or spirit. It was as if she feared they would see it as a weakness of some sort, as if they would abandon her if she showed that she was not always strong. He suspected she was hurt by people she trusted in the past, her reluctance to speak about her family said as much.

He never knew what course to take when she was like this. He had tried speaking to her, hoping she would open up to him. Hoping she would trust him and his brother not to leave her. He did not understand how she could seem so wise and knowledgeable at one moment, and so ignorant and foolish at others. How could she not see that there was nothing that would make them turn away from her?

She had willingly walked into a battle of over fifty orcs against two, saving their lives in the process. By that actions alone she had made them her friends for life. If they could do anything to lighten the burden she carried as hers, they would gladly do so.

He sighed and walked over to her, seating himself beside her.

"So, I have been thinking," he started, startling her from her thoughts.

"She turned to him with a small smile. "Ah-oh! You thinking? Should I prepare to get shot?"

"Oh yes, by all means, act as if I am the one with the insane plans that get perfectly innocent elves shot in their rear-end."

Buffy snorted. "Perfectly innocent? Right...as if there's someone who knows you that would actually fall for that. You know, it's a good thing Elrohir's asleep, otherwise he would alert every Tom, Dick, and stinky to our location by laughing his ass off. As for getting shot, I warned you not to mock my name, didn't I?"

Elladan mock scowled. "Yes of course, because calling me Aladdin in not mocking me in any way," he snarked before continuing. "As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted, I have been thinking about what you told us, about your past I mean," he added when he saw her confusion.

He watched her as she hid her emotions carefully, looking back at him with a blank stare. "About what part?"

"Your world...it sounds interesting, I would have you tell me more about it."

He saw her release the breath she held slowly, and the expression of relief that briefly flitted across her face. He instantly knew he was correct in not asking for anything personal. She had given them a detailed account of her life, but it was plain to see she kept things from them. Painful things, personal things. He understood of course, so did Elrohir. It was not as if they told her every important detail there was to know about them. It was not necessary. They trusted her with their lives, and even though he would have to admit she took insane risks with her own life, she never did so with theirs. She was always besides them, watching their backs, making sure they didn't loose their pretty necks, as she so aptly put it.

He asked her once, why she took their safety to heart, but had no care for her own? She told him 'It's what real friends do. They watch your back first, and their own later.' At her answer he smiled sadly, but did not point out that she did not watch out for her own. From that moment on he swore to himself to always take care of her. This woman that had gone through so much, had saved her world many times, and never received any thanks. This woman that made sure his father and sister would not have to mourn the loss of their sons or brothers.

"What do you wanna know," she asked breaking him out of his internal musings.

He thought about what to ask her for a moment. He had not learned much of her world in the months they traveled together, but he did know it was very different from his own. "Tales, does your world have any good tales?"

She bit her thumb thoughtfully. "Well that depends on what you want to hear. Do you want to hear a true story, or a made up story? Or maybe a musical, that's a story with music in it. You like music, right? I mean you gotta love music with all the singing that you two do."

Elladan smiled. "Yes, we like music, all elves do. Our songs are stories."

She smiled mischievously. "I could teach you a song from my world. It's part of a story. Now I have to warn you that I don't usually sing in public...like ever. 'Cause...yeah...that would be a cruel and unusual punishment, but I could try to teach you this one."

Elladan grinned. "Ai, you are right not to sing, the pain my poor ears have to endure from the sound you call singing."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Buffy said with a faint flush.

"No of course not, just bad enough to not want to experience this 'sexual healing' you were 'singing' about yesterday," he stated dryly, causing Buffy's flush to intensify.

"You weren't meant to hear that, I wouldn't have been singing if I'd known you were close. I did tell you I was going to bathe, you pervert."

He grinned mischievously. "I was watching your back. There are all kinds of animals in these woods, be they real animals, men or orcs, and I assure you, there was not a place in this forest where I could have gone in order to hide from your voice."

"Shut up!" she grumbled. "Do you still want me to teach you the damn song, or are we gonna go another round of insult Buffy?"

"Tempting," Elladan grinned. "But I think we will save that for another day and proceed with the song, If you will."

"Fine!" she grumbled before taking a deep breath, and started singing.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, when did you last let your heart decide?"

After some difficulty, Buffy finally managed to teach Elladan the words to the song, and the correct tone to use. He found he actually liked the song, and was curious about this princess the song was about. He also liked the light in Buffy's eyes every time he would sing the song. He was sure she had played a prank on him somehow, and he thought it had something to do with the name she occasionally called him. The fact that she suddenly kept calling him Aladdin gave her away, but he was so happy to see the light return to her eyes he played along, and sang.

* * *

**A/N:** _For those of you that don't know, the song is called A Whole New World, it's from the Disney motion picture Aladdin__. I didn't get any reviews, should I stop posting?_


	4. Hedwig

**Hedwig**

_Old North Road, February 6, 2997, Third Age._

.

.

.

"So, after Riley _finally_opened the box," Buffy said rolling her eyes at the word finally. "I screamed like I was being chased by the Frankenstein monster - only not really 'cause I'm pretty sure I could kick his ass. And after that the Gentlemen's heads just kinda went pop. There were exploding eyeballs, and this slimy puss thing-y, it was all very disgusting and shudder-worthy."

She pulled the blanket she had covered herself with tighter around her, shielding her body from the cold. Unlike the elves Buffy had no resistance to the cold weather. To their everlasting annoyance she complained about it daily.

"And that is how you defeated them? By screaming?" Elrohir asked incredulously.

Buffy frowned. "Well, it was a very loud scream," she defended. "It wasn't as easy as it sounds, believe me. The good thing was, after not being able to talk for forty-eight hours, Giles didn't tell me shut up for like, a whole day."

Elrohir snorted. "Yes, it must have been incredibly difficult, especially for you. I am certain your watcher mourned the loss of silence long after your foes were defeated."

Elladan, who was lying on his pallet trying to sleep, chuckled softly. "Yes Buffy, it is very telling that you had to be placed under a spell by demons for your watcher to receive some much-deserved peace and quiet."

Buffy frowned in annoyance. "What's so wrong with making fun of the bad guys? I have to get my kicks somewhere, don't I?"

Elrohir grinned. "I have to admit it is amusing to see orcs trying to understand your colorful phrases, it makes them almost easier to kill."

"Hey! My humor is not very difficult to understand, unless you're from the land of Giles, which, with the way you guys speak, is a very likely possibility. Anyway, enough about me, how about you? Got any cool stories to tell?"

Elrohir opened his mouth and started to tell her about one of their battles but was halted by his brother's fervent cursing. He quickly turned to see what was wrong but when he saw what had happened he could do nothing but laugh.

"That is it! I am killing that infernal bird, and you are not going to save it this time!" he yelled at Buffy while trying to wipe off the bird feces from his face.

Buffy grinned and held her hand out for her pet falcon. "Oh, come here, baby," Buffy cooed at the bird. "Don't listen to the pointy-eared meanie, mommy won't let him even harm a single feather on that gorgeous head of yours."

A large, crow-sized falcon with a blue-gray back, barred white underparts, and a black head, flew towards Buffy's location and landed on the ground in front of her. "That's my pretty little Hedwig," Buffy cooed while petting the bird gently.

"Pointy-eared meanie? Perhaps you have not yet noticed, but that menace just pooped on me!" Elladan said indignantly causing Buffy and Elrohir to roar with laughter.

Elladan took a threatening step towards Hedwig who was too busy enjoying Buffy's tender petting to care. "Why me? That is all I want to know before I pull out your feathers, one by one. Why is it always me?" Elladan asked the bird.

"Perhaps she senses your dislike for her, brother," Elrohir chuckled.

"Or she could still feel a bit resentful about that time you tried to shoot her," Buffy added through her laughter. "Not that it wasn't funny for us to see, you running after the bird wearing nothing but a bow and arrow yelling 'my hair, my hair'." Buffy said eyes glazing over. "That was a drool-worthy sight indeed...and gag me...did I just say indeed?"

Buffy groaned at Elrohir's confirmation. "I seriously need to start hanging out with cool people. You guys are a bad influence on me, before you know it I'll be throwing around dear Lord's left and right."

Elladan ignored Buffy's comments about his lack of clothes and continued as if she had not spoken. "I only tried to shoot her because she pooped all over my hair! Oh yes by, all means keep on laughing," he glowered at Buffy and Elrohir when they erupted in laughter. "Next time this happens the stupid bird will be the main ingredient for a nice stew, this I promise you!" he yelled still trying, but failing, to wipe the poop off.

"Buffy choked in her own laughter. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it. Look at you going all Evil Overlord on account of a falcon. I'm picturing you twirling your mustache while you're practicing your evil laugh."

Elladan and Elrohir watched her with puzzlement. "Don't mind me...it's an earth thing-y...please continue..." she choked out between laughing fits.

"I'm warning you Buffy, keep that spiteful bird away from me, and my hair!"

"Sure thing, Princess Jasmine," Buffy smirked.

"Don't call me that!"

"Of course, Princess."

"Agh! One of these days..." he yelled before walking away.

Elrohir grinned at Elladan's back before giving Buffy a thoughtful look. "I have never seen anyone get under my brother's skin, the way you do, not even Aragorn or Legolas. And the ease with which you do it astounds me."

Buffy studied her nails unconcernedly. "What can I say, it's a gift," she answered lightly.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Didn't get a lot of reviews, but I did get two people telling me they loved it and not to stop writing. **Lucy, rubyred517**, this is for you guys._


	5. Elves, Nails, Mud, and Bunnies

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

**Elves, Nails, Mud, and Bunnies**

.

.

_Midgewater, March 23, 2997, Third Age._

.

.

Apart from the usual sounds of birds chirping, the forest was silent. Elladan and Elrohir didn't make a sound as they slowly crept through the woods. That was of course until Buffy grew bored of watching them from the tree she was perched in, and opened her mouth.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked perkily, startling the twins and every animal in the vicinity.

"Buffy! By the Valar, you scared away our prey!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Oh! So that's what you were doing. I thought you were playing hide and seek with your imaginary friend," Buffy said as she jumped down from the tree effortlessly.

Elladan frowned in bemusement. "Imaginary friend?"

"Yeah you know, that Eros dude you guys are always on about**."  
**  
"Eros..? Oh, for the Valar's sake, Buffy, you mean Eru!"

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Ah you know, you say potato, I say potaahto..."

Elladan looked at Elrohir in exasperation. "I am not even going to try. It has been nearly a year and she still calls me Aladdin."

Elrohir smirked wickedly. "Perhaps you should stop singing that ridiculous song, it seems to have something to do with it."

Elladan grimaced. "I happen to like the song, it is the name I detest."

"And that's why I call you Aladdin," Buffy said grinning widely. "Now, care to tell me what you were doing, 'cause I didn't see any dear."

"You would not," he turned to his brother. "She really should learn how to hunt and track her own food. We will not always be here to provide for her," he told Elladan thoughtfully.

Elrohir knew Buffy hated doing work of any kind that did not involve killing evil things. He and his brother usually took care of it, but it were still valuable skills that she needed to learn in order to stay alive. He was surprised at first to find she could not even build a small fire. Elrohir had wondered what kind of hunter she was, when she did not even seem to know basic hunting skills, like tracking. But after she explained about her world, he understood. She would not have much need to learn how to build a fire with all those 'lighters', as Buffy called them, around. 'It really was a marvelous invention' Elrohir thought admiringly. He often watched Buffy with fascination as she would use it to start a fire, but since she could not simply acquire a new one if she lost the lighter, she was going to have to learn not to depend on it, and that's where he and Elladan came in. Elrohir wondered how he was going to convince Buffy of that fact, and how he could get through the ordeal without too much pain and bloodshed. He could already feel the headache Buffy's whining and complaining would likely cause him, and he was not looking forward to it.

Elladan chuckled, startling Elrohir out of his thoughts. "That is a very sounds reasoning," Elladan said turning to Buffy. "Today, we will teach you how to track your prey."

Buffy watched them eyes wide with panic. "What? No. Hell no! This ain't Survivor, I'm not gonna crawl around in the mud trying to catch a freakin' rabbit! Do you know what it'll do to my nails?"

Elrohir didn't quite manage to suppress a snort, earning a glare from Buffy.

"Be that as it may, it is still a good skill to possess," Elladan continued smirking evilly.

"But, my nails!" Buffy whimpered. "I hate you!" Buffy glared when Elladan just smiled. "Really, really, hate you. Like, tie you down and cut out your liver with a spoon, hate you!"

His smile intensified, giving it an unearthly beauty. "Buffy, since you insist on roaming the woods, it will be something you need to know. We are not always going to be around to catch your food for you. You will need to learn how to do that for yourself. Buffy, you will thank me for this later, perhaps someday in the near future, when you are tired, cold, hungry, and manage to stay alive by building your own fire, because we taught you how."

"Whatever," she said with a scowl. "I'm just warning you right now there is no way I'm killing Thumper's cousin. It doesn't matter how many times Anya has tried to convince me bunnies are the root of all evil and are secretly trying to take over the world with Thumper as their evil leader, I'm still not buying it."

She gave them one last glare and walked away, stomping like a child. Elrohir smiled at the sight. She could be so...Buffy sometimes.

OoOOoOoOoO

Elrohir looked up from where he was sitting at the campsite, when he heard Buffy and Elladan return from their hunting trip. He promptly started laughing when he set his eyes on Buffy.

"I hate you with a fiery passion," Buffy grumbled before wiping the mud, she was covered in from head to toe, from her face. "But, on the plus side, women in my world usually to pay for this stuff, I got it for free. Now if I could just get a hot bath..." her eyes glazed over, making Elladan chuckle softly.

She shook herself from her fantasy and scowled at Elladan. "Now listen up, buddy. I'm going to take a bath, and I don't need you watching my back, or more accurately, watching me wash my back. Do you understand me? If I get even a whiff of you lurking about, I'm going to play Stairway to Heaven using your intestines as the strings to my guitar, got it?"

Elladan gulped. He had no idea what Stairway to Heaven was, but he was certain he was not going to enjoy it. He nodded quickly.

"Good!" she said sweetly. "Later."

Elrohir chuckled when he saw his brother's face and turned to watch the slayer walk saunter away, pleased to know her threat would be heeded. He shook his head in amusement. Things would never be dull with Buffy around.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Review?_

_Thank you to: Lovely-Lethal for your wonderful review, and Geminia for taking the time to review every chapter, it realy means a lot._


	6. Peace

**Peace**

_Midgewater, March 23, 2997, Third Age._

Elrohir gazed into the fire, knowing what was coming but not wanting it to happen. He knew Elladan felt the same way, but there was nothing they could do. They would try, but they both knew Buffy would not be persuaded. She was too stubborn.

He turned around when he heard Buffy coming up behind him, cursing under her breath about silly elves, mud-baths, nails, and something called manicures.

Her hair was still wet from the bath she had taken earlier. She looked beautiful. Unguarded, as if all her armor was stripped away. Elrohir rarely saw her in that manner, it reminded him of how young she really was.

True, by human standards she would be considered old, but he was of the Eldar, and by their standards she was just a child. A child that had seen too much evil, one that was expected to keep the darkness at bay without any regard for her own safety, or sanity. It frightened him. He knew what was coming, what they were going to have to speak about, and he feared it. Buffy knew how to take care of herself, but if she was forced to choose between her life, his, or that of his brother, Elrohir knew they would always come first. Buffy knew nothing but sacrifice, and though it mattered little when he or Elladan were with her, for they protected her as much as she did them, he knew it would matter once they left.

Elrohir feared Buffy would endanger herself by jumping into something without thought, and get herself slain. He understood Buffy well enough to know that if she saw someone in danger she would put her life on the line trying to save theirs. The thought of her doing something reckless without them at her back, turned his stomach.

Buffy whistled a soft command to Hedwig, asking her to come, and sat herself next to Elrohir sighing tiredly. "What's for dinner, Roy?"

Elrohir just quirked an eyebrow at her, making Buffy frown. "That name thing-y never works on you. Why does it work on Aladdin but not on you?" she asked holding out an arm for Hedwig to land on. She cooed a soft hello to the falcon, kissing her head, before returning a questioning gaze back to Elrohir.

Elrohir smirked. "Perhaps it is because I know you want it to work, and I enjoy denying you that pleasure."

"Whatever, elf-boy," Buffy muttered with a frown. "I'll find something you hate and drive you insane with it, you'll see."

"I highly doubt that," he retorted wearing a smirk.

She glanced at him and smiled slightly. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind, or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" she asked changing the subject.

Elrohir sighed, not in the least surprised she knew there was something on his mind. She was a very intuitive person, and she knew him well. He watched her not knowing how to bring up his troubles, and sighed in relief when Elladan walked into the camp site. His relief proved to be short-lived when Buffy, instead of letting the issue go, decided to bring Elladan into it

"Hello, princess. I'm glad you're here, Elrohir was just about to tell me why you two have been brooding for the last week or so."

Elladan gave her a startled glance before looking at his brother. Elrohir just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to start this conversation, but knowing it was unavoidable. Elladan gave his brother one last look before sighing dejectedly. He turned to Buffy and took a deep breath before voicing the problem he and his twin had been struggling with for the last months. "We have to go home," he stated evenly.

Buffy's soft smile left her features and was replaced by an unreadable look. "Yeah, I figured that was going to happen sooner or later," she said blankly.

"We do not wish to go, Buffy. But we have been away from home for many years even before we met you. Our Adar wishes to see us," Elrohir sighed tiredly. "We wish to ask you to come with us. We will not stay long, for our Adar is a great leader and we are not needed there. You could rest there for a few years before we leave Imladris to continue our hunting."

"You would be welcome there, mellon-nin," Elladan added. "My Adar would be grateful to the one who has saved his sons and guarded their backs, and would treat you as an honored guest."

Elladan studied Buffy carefully waiting for an answer. He wanted her to go with him and his brother He wished to show her what a beautiful place his home was, he hoped she could find some semblance to peace there, but he feared he already knew what her answer was going to be. It saddened him deeply.

"No. I'm sure your home is very nice and peaceful, but that's not for me. I..just...I can't... I wouldn't feel comfortable there, I'd feel out of place."

"But you wouldn't be ou-," Elrohir started but was quickly interrupted

"Yes, I understand I would be welcomed, but there would be nothing for me there. You have to understand, I don't do peace very well. I've got some issues I have to work out, and I can't do that in Rivendell. Meeting you, and having you guys around has been wonderful. I love you guys, and I love hunting with you, but I wouldn't be comfortable at Rivendell, I wouldn't fit there."

"We would be there," Elladan stated quietly. "You fit with us."

Buffy sighed sadly. "Yes I do."

"But you will not come with us," Elrohir stated matter-of-factly. "Why? Do you not feel as if you deserve peace? Do you not think your soul deserves a chance to heal its hurts? Rivendell would do that for you, it will bring you peace - but if you do not wish to go to Rivendell, we could visit Lothlorien instead. We could accompany you, or you could go alone. My kin would welcome you."

Elladan watched as Buffy's features contorted in pain before she forced her mouth in a casual smile. "No thank you, guys. I'm not going to hang out in La La land, you know me, inner peace is not really my ting, I'd grow bored in a second," she joked.

Elladan could see the pain behind that fake smile, and wished she did not feel the need to hide it from them. They loved her, they wanted to help her, they wanted to make her stop hurting, why could she not understand that? Why did she feel the need to pretend to be brave all the time. He wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her. He wanted her to go with them, and he wanted her to stop pretending. Instead, he just returned her fake smile with one of his own and pretended to laugh at a joke that in reality made him want to scream the injustice committed against her to the heavens. Buffy Summers, savior of her world, could not find peace.

Elrohir, watching his brother sadly, glanced at Buffy. "Very well. But if you insist on staying in the wild, you will need to get some sleep. I will take you with me at first light and teach you all you need to know about surviving alone."

Buffy cradled her head groaning. "Great, more hunting. You do know I actually have a house in Bree, right? After you leave for Rivendell, I'll go home. I mean it's not like I'm gonna be roaming the woods or something."

Elrohir smiled, pretending to believe her. "Be that as it may, we are still leaving at dawn."

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'd better get to bed then," she kissed Hedwig's head before letting her fly off. She gave them another smile after wishing them a good night.

Elladan and Elrohir were left by the fire thinking about the tiny golden haired warrior. Elladan was still amazed at how quickly they had become friends. He understood that they were even more then friends somehow. He felt a connection to her he had not felt with anyone but his kin in his very long life, and he knew his brother felt he same. She was a part of them.

It had only been a year since she first came strolling into their lives without a care in the world, killing orcs left and right, saving their lives in the process. He and his brother had connected with her immediately, and their bond only grew stronger as they learned more about her. It scared him, to know that they had such a close connection to someone of the race of men. She would die someday, yes she could live longer then other people of her race, but only if she did not die before she reached that age.

Buffy seemed to have a death wish, and he did not want her to die. He was unsure of what would happen to him and his brother if she did. The thought of her dying, of not having her in his life was so painful - it scared him. He took a deep breath and wondered if he could find a way to get out of going home.

* * *

**A/N:** _There will be one more chapter I think, then on to the next story. Next chapter will take some time, I'm going to be occupied with other things over the next week or so. I'll write when I can, and update as soon as I'm able. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. If you see any mistakes, which I'm sure you will, let me know. Thank you guys for reviewing, you are awesome!_


	7. Talk To the Hand

Talk To the Hand

_Great East Road, April 17, 2997, Third Age._

"Sonofabith!" was the first thing Elrohir heard that alerted him to Buffy's location. He heard the clanging of swords in the distance and Buffy running towards it using her Slayer speed. He followed as best as he could but even his light elven feet were no mach for her.

"Elladan, behind you!" was the next thing he heard. The implication of the warning caused his heart to jump to his throat because it meant his brother and Buffy were separated. He had hoped they would at least be together.

"Where the hell did these suckers come from?" Buffy's voice yelled angrily.

"I know not," Elrohir heard his brother grunt. "But I do not think they would be accommodating enough to stop fighting us and answer our questions."

Elrohir sighed with relief at hearing his brother's voice. Elladan still lived, and Buffy would make sure he stayed that way until he would find his way towards them.

"I don't now about that, I can be pretty persuasive if I want to be. You know, a little torture here, a couple of decapitations there. You wouldn't believe the things people want to tell you if you show them a reason why they should."

Elladan laughed, cementing again the fact that he was as insane as Buffy, in Elrohir's mind. "By all means, if you think you can..."

"Alrighty," Buffy grunted in exertion. "I'll get right on that. As soon as they start dying; they're like freakin' cockroaches. Someone get me a lighter and a bottle of Jack, I'll light up these little suckers like a damn Christmas tree."

Elrohir who had thankfully just arrived in battle decapitated the orc trying to stab Elladan in the back. "What pray tell, is a Christmas tree?" he asked curiously, always interested in hearing more of Buffy's world. The giant metal flying contraptions sounded amusing enough, if not slightly insane. Just like Buffy.

"You don't know what a Christmas tree is?" Buffy asked turning to him after kicking the orc she was fighting in the face. "I can't believe I didn't tell you guys about Christmas, it's like the best thing ever. I seriously can't believe I never mentioned it before," she muttered. Her eyes brightened and a smile lit her face. "It's a great story, really. It's about this fat guy called Santa who climbs through the chimney and leaves presents for little kids, I always loved that story - well until Anya told us it was actually a true story and instead of giving good little children presents he used to kill 'em- you know what, this is not a good story, never mind."

"Your world sounds lovely," Elrohir grunted, killing an orc with one blow of his sword. "Remind me never to visit."

"Well at least we've got pluming, and ice-cream and cars - well not that anyone actually allowed me to drive a car but it was still better then these stupid horses. I literally have a permanent pain in my ass, I don't get how you people can live like this. I don't understand why I have to live like that, I'm way faster then any horse and you forcing me to ride the damned animals is just cruel."

Elladan chuckled softly. "Cry me a lake," he joked causing Buffy to fight a grin.

"It's cry me a river, genius," she chuckled softly, ignoring Elladan's soft 'I knew that!'

"And just so you know, I'm not teaching you things about my world if you keep throwing them back in my face. Especially if you keep saying it wrong."

"Whatever," he replied waiving his hand the way Buffy taught him to.

Buffy immediately started laughing. "You sound like a drag-queen," she choked. "You look like one too, with that too perfect to be anything but a wig, girly hair of yours," she added teasingly.

Elladan, having heard all about the strange things called wigs and the children of men that wore them, scowled in outrage. "You'll pay for that my dear Buffy. No one insults my hair and lives to speak of it. Just as soon as I dispose of this abomination, I'll make you sorry for ever opening your mouth."

Buffy chuckled mirthfully. "So does that mean you're actually wearing a wig then?"

Yes, Elrohir thought killing off the last orc with a satisfied grunt. Completely insane.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey, I'm back. One more chapter to go and it's on to the next story in this series. Thank you for your patience and kind words. Love, Hanane_


	8. Goodbye

_Chapter Eight - Goodbye_

.

_Midgewater, February 2, 2998, Third Age._

.

.

.

Buffy Summers stared numbly into the fire with her arms wrapped firmly around her legs, and her chin resting softly on her knees. She held herself tightly as if afraid if she would let go for even a second she would fall apart.

Buffy had known Elladan and Elrohir would have to go back home to their realm sooner or later, but now that the time had finally come, she was having a hard time dealing with it. She understood why they had to go, understanding it was never the problem. She also knew, that however long it would take them, eventually they'd be back. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Buffy knew of course why only the thought of them leaving her made her feel like being punched in the gut by Caleb-The-Eye-Gouging-Preacher. She was afraid. She feared what would happen to her after their departure.

Would she revert back to the broken, wounded girl she was when she first arrived at Middle-earth? It was a scary thought. She didn't want to be her anymore. That girl had given up on...everything a long time ago, Buffy wasn't even sure when.

She wondered if it was around the time she buried her first watcher, Merrick. Maybe it was the first time she died. She remembers things seemed clear before she woke up from her first death. Everything used to be black and white, good or evil. Things seemed so much more simple. She still held hope for a normal life, a future. Not like the way she saw things now. Not anymore.

Or maybe her hope left her gradually over time. It could be the reason why she never really noticed until it was too late. Her destiny, the slayer that lived inside of her slowly chipping away at the Innocent girl she once was, piece by piece.

Killing Angel... Buffy remembers feeling like a big part of her died and went with him through that portal. She never did get it back when he returned from hell.

Gutting Faith... Not one of her finer moments. Hell the entire Faith saga was screwed up beyond recognition to start with. Buffy still felt partly responsible for Faith going off the deep end. She so should have seen it coming, it was obvious really. Buffy vividly remembers feeling something die inside her when she slid that knife into Faith's flesh. The part of her that would never hurt a human being, let alone someone she felt deeply connected with on an instinctual level, someone who felt like a sister to her, died that day. Finding Kendra's dead body was... excruciating, attempting to kill Faith... she couldn't even describe how she felt about that.

Then Dawn came. Buffy saw in her everything she used to be. She felt as if the monks gathered all the pieces that died in her, connected them together and created Dawn. She loved that girl with everything she had. Then Giles the man she trusted to guide her to the right path when she could no longer see it for herself, the man she loved like a father, told her to kill her baby sister, the only part of her that was completely innocent. The only thing that kept her human, and she couldn't. The girl she had become since Merrick died and everything went to hell, would have done it - like she killed Angel to save the word. But Buffy didn't feel like her anymore when she held Dawn in her arms. She felt like she was finally complete again. As if just being close to Dawn brought back the girl she used to be. Brought back Buffy. Dawn healed her, made her feel, and Buffy would rather die then lose herself like that again.

So instead of murdering her sister Buffy sacrificed herself. With Sineya's words 'Death is your gift' ringing in her ears, Buffy jumped. Things seemed so clear back then. She never again felt such a moment of perfect clarity as she did that night, staring into her little sister's big blue eyes while a feeling of complete serenity, of knowing everything was going to be alright, flooded her.

Naturally that didn't last long. Willow brought her back, starting a sequence of events that almost ended with the First Evil destroying the world. Of course, that wasn't the only thing Willow's spell caused. But Buffy didn't find that out until years after the destruction of Sunnydale. Humans really weren't meant to be ripped from heaven. Besides turning into a bitter shell of her former self, there were other consequences tied to being brought back to life. For example, the reason she was roaming around Middle-earth

Her eyes drifted towards the two cots holding the sleeping forms of Elrohir and Elladan. It was strange how much she loved them. She never even meant for it to happen. One day, when Elladan was once again cursing Hedwig and plotting his next move against her in the war they were having, while Elrohir was watching his brother with hidden amusement, she just sort of realized that she did.

The realization scared Buffy enough for her to leave them, muttering something to the twins about needing to be on her own for a couple of days. When she finally found the courage to look them in the eye, all she had found there was understanding and acceptance, but she didn't know how they possibly could understand. She knew they would never feel the need to run because they discovered they loved someone. They weren't like her. They weren't broken and dead inside, afraid of even coming remotely close to feeling...something let alone love.

How could they understand? How could they think they knew her? How dare they presume to know her, to understand.

They found her seventeen days later when they went down to the lake to bathe. She was covered in orc blood from head to toe, staring blankly into the water.

They never asked what happened or why she ran, Elrohir just told her he was happy she came back before they had to go out and hunt her down themselves, because just waiting around for her to come home was getting boring. Elladan just asked her why she couldn't have gotten rid of that infernal bird while she was away.

That, more than anything else, told Buffy that even if they didn't understand now, they could if she told them. So she did. She didn't tell them everything, because she hadn't dealt with a lot of things herself. But she described to them what her life was about before she came to Middle-earth, and why she was there now. Though she never went into details about what was going to happen, or her mission.

They listened, and didn't ask questions. She loved them even more after that.

Once she accepted the fact that she loved them, it was easy to see that they felt the same. Elrohir and Elladan took great pains to make sure she understood just that. She who had been alone for so long, even before she came to Middle-earth and discovered the true meaning of the word alone, was not anymore.

Elrohir and Elladan. Two brothers who fiercely loved and protected each other and who had decided for some reason only the gods knew, because she sure didn't, to extend that love and loyalty to her.

They made her feel things, things she thought she would never feel again. Things she promised herself she would never feel again. She fought it with everything she had at first, but it was impossible. They were just so there. Always one of them around to watch her back, take care of her, talk to her, or comfort her. It drove her insane sometimes, but other times, she just had to stop and breathe because she loved them so damn much, she was scared her heart was going to explode. Like when she loved Angel, before it all went to hell and he became the source of all her pain. So much like Angel and yet so different.

Buffy didn't love them in a romantic sort of way, she just loved them, and for her, a woman who feared and even hoped she would never love anyone ever again, it was a miracle. They were her miracle. And they were leaving.

Saying goodbye hurt. The thought of them not being around anymore, if only for a little while, didn't sit to well with her. But knowing that they didn't want to leave her anymore then she wanted them to leave helped a lot. It was clearly written on their faces and evident with every lost look they sent her way. Leaving her hurt them too, and that's what made it bearable.

When they asked her to come with them, it took her everything she had to say no. She wanted to - gods how she wanted to - but she couldn't. Buffy had a job to do in Middle-earth, and meeting the key players of the coming Apocalypse would break so many rules it wasn't even funny. She shouldn't even have been hanging out with the twins. She should have saved them and be on her merry way. But she had been alone for so long, and she was so lonely. So very lonely. She couldn't leave them and when they asked her to stay, she stayed. Breaking one of the most important rules the Powers That Suck gave her. Buffy ignored their displeasure because honestly, she didn't care, and loved breaking rules anyway.

But going to Rivendel, or even Lothlorien would bring about a whole shit-load of trouble,trouble they weren't ready for. Like Whistler said 'Throw a pebble into shit creek and you'll get ripples, throw a boulder and you'll get so many waves you'll be mopping up shit for the rest of your existence'.

Now Buffy was never one to shy away from making waves, in fact, she enjoyed it immensely. But she didn't particularity enjoy shit, so she steeled herself and told them no. It wasn't her Apocalypse. She was here to help, not lead. But if there had been even one sliver of doubt in her mind that Whistler's words were his usual PtB crap, she would have accepted the twins' invitation without any hesitation.

She hated the fact that she couldn't and that her refusal was hurting Elladan and Elrohir. She couldn't exactly explain to them that she wasn't suppose to meet their father, or more importantly the heir of Isildur, just yet. If she met one of them on coincidence, it wouldn't be that bad, but to deliberately seek them out would be disastrous.

She sighed, frustrated with her complicated life. She was just going to have to deal. Her personal happiness was not an excuse to mess around with the fate of their world. Her world now too.

She smiled when Elrohir looked up from his dinner at her frustrated sigh, and waved off his concerned frown. She was going to miss it though, having people around that looked out for her. Middle-earth was a lonely place without her two friends by her side.

"When are you leaving?" she asked startling the twins out of their own silent contemplations.

"Soon," Elrohir answered.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Elladan snorted. "Come on you two, you're acting as if this is the last time we will enjoy each other's company. We will meet again, and while we are apart we have that spiteful bird to send our correspondence to one another. Even though I do beg of you to make certain you send him to Elrohir, not me. If he so much as flies withing pooping distance, his life is forfeit," he sniffed haughtily.

Buffy grinned widely, her face lit with amusement. "You know, if Hedwig wasn't a bird, I'd suggest you two get a room. The tension between you two is murder, literally."

"Since I have not understood what you just said, but am fairly certain I was just insulted, I shall endeavor to ignore you, like I do more often then not."

"You could have just said whatever," Buffy grinned before turning to Elrohir to seem him watching them with a part amused part indulgent expression.

"How long will you have to stay home?"

Elrohir sighed tiredly, his face devoid of all previous amusement. "Before we met you we were gone for over nine years. But we went home as often as we could to make sure we weren't needed and to get supplies. We haven't been home since we met you, and that was almost two years ago."

"Won't your father be worried?"

"Perhaps."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Well then you two need to get your asses home, pronto."

At the twins' confused look Buffy rolled her eyes. "Soon. It means soon, I think."

"Yes, I do believe you are correct," Elladan sighed. "Have you changed your mind?"

"About coming with you?" at Elladan's short nod Buffy shook her head.

"No. But I'll meet you as soon as you can come back. Just send word with Hedwig and I'll find you."

Elrohir caught Buffy's gaze for a moment studying her carefully. "It could take some time," he finally said evenly. "I am aware you do not age as fast as other mortals, but elves have a different sense of time then mortals do. A decade is nothing to us."

His gaze drifted from her to the fire. "We will of course endeavor to make it sooner rather than later, but you must understand that it could take some time if we are needed home."

Buffy nodded slowly, outwardly looking calm and collected but from the inside trying to quell the large burst of panic that came over her at the thought of not seeing her two friends for over a decade. "I understand. I don't particularly like it, but I understand."

Elrohir smiled sadly. "Perhaps you can take comfort in the fact that we are not happy with the circumstances either."

"I don't," Buffy said softly.

"Ugh enough with this depressing mood. All will be well. Buffy just needs to make sure to keep her head firmly attached to her body, and we'll promise to take care of our responsibilities as fast as we can manage. It will be interesting to hear how many orcs you slayed without us by your side. Perhaps you can keep count?" Elladan suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Is that all you can think about? Killing orcs?" Buffy demanded.

"Yes. That and killing that abomination you call bird. And food. Possibly eating your bird while hunting for orcs, that would mix the three together quite nicely," he replied thoughtfully.

Buffy grinned widely. "You are insane."

Elladan shrugged casually. "Well then, I reckon I'm in good company."

Buffy chuckled when Elrohir, feeling offended, started wrestling his brother to the ground. Yes, everything was going to be fine. She could handle being alone if she knew she had people waiting for her to come home.

And so Buffy Summers, for the first time in seventy years, relaxed, and allowed herself to love completely.

hr/ The End

_A/N: Next story in the series is a work in progress. It's actually almost done, but somehow, I'm not completely happy about it. Thanks for sticking with me, your words have been what made me want to finish this._

_Sincerely, Hanane El Mokkadem_


	9. Sequel to Insanity is out!

_Hey Guys,_

_The sequel to Insanity is pubished if you're interested._

_Sincerely, Hanane_


End file.
